Sharon Mercer
'Sharon Mercer ' is a first year student at Headsman's Academy of Fine Education. Sharon Mercer is written by user Ketsudan. Biography From a young age, Sharon has had a fascination with music. Be it the endless variety in the works or the people who produced them, she found herself in awe of the medium’s ability to resonate with listeners across socioeconomic, linguistic, and cultural boundaries alike. For her, forming a band soon after starting high school seemed only natural. At the very least, it did more to hold her interest than whatever it was that teenage girls in the American Midwest were supposed to care about. Two years ago, following participation in the final round of a local battle of the bands competition, Sharon and her bandmates managed to claim victory, earning a modest yet respectable cash prize. As with previous rounds, Sharon had become accustomed to seeing a familiar face in the crowd during their performances: a blonde underclassman from her school who had introduced herself as a transfer student, eventually becoming the band’s personal cheering section after attending their practice sessions. Following their win, the girl agreed to meet the band for a victory celebration at a nearby restaurant. Before the crew could enjoy the moment, however, a masked mugger managed to surprise the band’s keyboardist as she was helping load the band’s equipment, threatening her with what appeared to be a gun and demanding the money they had won. The girl informing Sharon and the others immediately of what had happened, without thinking Sharon ran off to pursue the criminal after being pointed in his direction, against their protests. The way she figured it, even if he was armed, she knew the area well enough to cut him off and get the jump on him...or at least, so she thought. After rounding a corner, Sharon lost sight of the criminal. Wondering if she had lost his trail altogether, it was at that moment that she felt an object being jabbed into her back, hearing the sound of a sinister cackle. As she shut her eyes, the sensation of what she was sure to be illumination drawing near caused her to open them again. Upon doing so, a flash of bright pink light collided with the mugger’s arm before dissipating into countless sparkles, causing the man to drop what was only a mere candy bar that had been jutting out from inside his jacket pocket. Around this time, Sharon might have wondered just what was going through the mugger’s head after being stopped out of nowhere like that…that is, if she hadn’t swung her guitar into his head while he was distracted first. Checking to make sure the man was rendered unconscious, she recovered the band’s prize money before looking into the distance to see if anyone was there. Though failing to spot anyone in the alley below, upon gazing up, she was able to see a vaguely familiar silhouette leaping across the rooftops against the moonlit night sky, but was unable to make a positive identification. Or perhaps, she was still unable to process just what she was seeing: a girl in what looked like a Japanese sailor schoolgirl uniform, like something straight out of one of those anime series she had watched all of the time when she was younger. The next day, having her suspicions yet unable to confirm anything with certainty, Sharon chose to speak with the transfer student about that most peculiar part of the incident, having chosen to omit the details when regrouping with her bandmates. Rather than mocking her or claiming that the tale was fabricated, however, the girl insisted that Sharon was simply under a great deal of stress, and must have simply imagined such an outcome to cope with the experience. Acknowledging the likelihood that it was all in her imagination, Sharon made an agreement with the girl and later the members of her band not to do anything so reckless again...for next time, she knew that the outcome could very likely not be quite so sweet. Present day, Sharon continues performing with her band, though hasn’t seen the transfer student since her own high school graduation. Still undecided about her future, she had heard her bandmates discuss how former schoolmates in the area had received odd, blank letters in the mail with college acceptance and rejection letters as of late. Having reasoned that it was most likely a prank by someone with far too much free time (and money to be wasting on stationery), it was later that day that she received a letter matching the rumored letter’s description. Only, the one that she had received wasn’t blank. “Dear Sir or Madam, It’s 2012, and with much pride and pleasure we would like to announce our annual Headsman’s Academy of Fine Education orientation. Former participants and persons who have received this invitation may attend, and will receive a full scholarship toward the pursuit of higher learning at our institution. We look forward to your participation! Sincerely, H” Intrigued, Sharon discussed the opportunity with her parents, deciding to accept the offer. Who knew, perhaps it was fate...if there was such a thing. Physical Appearance At a height of 5’6”, Sharon weighs roughly 108 lbs., sizes of B33”/W22”/H34” indicating a slender build. Of a fair complexion, her eyes are a powder blue color. Having long, raven black hair that reaches her lower back, her bangs are styled so as to cover her left eye. In short, she could be said to have an enigmatic, yet inviting air about her. In respect to clothing, she can typically be seen in a simple, black high collar sweater, a navy blue tail skirt with crimson lining that ends around calf-length comprising the lower portion of the attire. Rounded out by calf-length, dark brown leather boots with black soles, black stockings complement the look. Personality Though typically of few words, at the same time Sharon isn’t particularly shy. While capable of holding a conversation, others would be most likely to describe her as a good listener. Far from the excitable type, she tends to regard even the most peculiar humans and supernatural entities (and their circumstances alike) with the sort of wry amusement most would reserve for hearing a workplace anecdote. However, this isn’t to say that she’s in any way a mean-spirited individual. Rather, in spite of her eccentricities, she’s considered both a loyal friend and a devoted academic. Majors Music Therapy *Introduction to Music Therapy *Aesthetics of Music *Musical Acoustics *Biomusicology Magical Girl Studies *Introduction to the Paranormal *Introduction to Magical Girl Studies *Transformation Sequences: Where DO the Clothes Come From? *Chilling with Ice *Songs of Sirens Category:Characters